Door to all Worlds
by fluffyness-kills
Summary: Inculdes Kingdom Hearts, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, D.Gray-Man, Star Wars the Clone Wars, Naruto Shippuden and many others. Rated T because of blood and foul language. What would happen if all the bad guys teamed up? and the good guys do the same?
1. From the Light

**The day it began for them…**

**East City, Amestris…**

It was normal… well as normal as one day can get in East City. The streets were busy, just like any other day. People walked, talked, and laughed, cars rolled up and down the parkway. It wasn't boring, but too normal wasn't a good thing it sets up for something bad.

"What the hell do you mean!" a voice rang out through Eastern HQ.

"Now, now Fullmetal, there is no need to yell. It's just a simple mission; once you're done you can get back to looking for your stone." Said Colonel Roy Mustang looking over his desk to see the boy who, despite his size, had a very loud voice, and an even more exotic language barrier then most his age.

"You never give us any damn time for that Colonel! I'm always running errands for your lazy ass. We just got back from Westria, which you forced us to do, and now your sending us some place else, can't you get some one else to go?" Edward Elric turned his annoyed gaze away from Mustang signaling he was done with his rant.

"This will interest you both, Fullmetal." Roy said "Now, the other State Alchemists are spread thinly through out Amestris. You are the only available State Alchemist right now, and we will use you anyway we see fit." He was once again reminding Ed of his place with in the military. He was theirs to use. Anytime, any place, no matter what the job.

"I know my position! But Al and I haven't gotten anytime go on the leads we've found."

Mustang went on as if he wasn't even interrupted, "There is a settlement close to the western desert, where reports are coming that the entire populace has completely vanished. Many other small communities have also had their population depleted. Those who get away keep saying crazy stuff like 'hearts their after our hearts!' or 'shadows they hide in our shadows'. Crazy as it seems we have to assume that it's true because we have no other leads."

Ed turned to look at his superior with disgust, "So you want me and Al to go to investigate this town on a rumor. It's probably some kids playing a prank."

"That's what we thought originally, but… since then any military officer that goes there to check it out doesn't report back." With that said Ed shook his head with a smile.

"Colonel, this sounds highly impossible, are you sure you haven't cracked?"

"It's not impossible. Remember Lebis, same thing happened with those golems…"

"Wait your not seriously thinking that it could be them again! We were all there and I personally destroyed the crimson elixir…"

Ed was ranting.

"Fullmetal…"

"It just can't be them…"

"Edward…"

"No one could be as stupid as to do it again…"

The Colonel could take it no longer, he finally snapped and with that snap an explosion appeared right above Ed's head.

"What the hell was that for!" Ed yelled from where he was on the floor.

"Will you listen? I didn't say it was them, but I can't say it isn't them either. That's why were sending you in, you no the most about them."

Ed who was now sitting across from Mustang was listening as if just now everything was making sense. "So you want me and Al to…"

"Hold it there Fullmetal. You won't be going alone, it seems that I have the higher ups breathing down the back of my neck for…"

"Being a lazy ass?"

Roy made a face but didn't deny what Edward said, "Well, as the case maybe it seems they believe I haven't been fulfilling my role here at East City… properly. So the Lieutenant and I will be accompanying you too."

Edward nearly fell backward in shock. Not only was he going to have to go on this mission, he was going to have Colonel Sarcasm along with him too. But something else was tugging at the back of his mind. They were both going.

"I can tell that you are coming to the same conclusion I did. The higher ups want us out. Ever since that business with Gluttony, they have tightened the choke hold around us. They want to keep us busy by making us run around for them. Anything to keep us from seeing whatever the bigger picture is, they'll find it and put either you or me on the track." Roy frowned.

"It doesn't matter what track they put me or Al on. It could be the farthest thing from what we're looking for. We'll always get the answer we want. The Philosopher's Stone. Even this will only delay us from our goal." Ed said undoubtedly. Mustang cracked a half smile at Ed's positively hot headed behavior.

Ed cracked a wide smile, determination in his eyes. "Looks like we have ta' do this huh?"

Roy himself smiled giving the boy in front of him an equal gaze. "Seems we have no choice."

**The Village Hidden in the Leaves…**

The buildings that had crumbled were now being reconstructed. Trees lay where they had fallen, pieces of crumbled house had been moved from the middle of the dirt roads. And finally peace was returning to the Hidden Leaf Village. It was only three weeks after Pains attack, but things were running smoothly again. Everything except, "Naruto!"

"Where is that knuckle-head?" Sakura's voice could be heard running through the broken streets of the village. Walking isn't a word that would be used to describe the way she was looking for him. Stomping that was it. She was stomping through the street looking for him. She was going to kill Naruto.

Naruto was blissfully unaware of the doom that is Sakura coming to get him. He was at Irukae's Rumen House with Rock Lee and Choji. Both good friends and comrades of his. Lee or as Naruto called him Bushy Brow, wore a green jump suit with a lighter green vest over it. He had a pack hooked onto his waist where he kept his paper bombs, kunai throwing knives, and ninja stars. He was very energetic and believed anything could be solved through hard work. There was no such thing as a finish line for him. He could always be better then the day before.

Choji was almost completely opposite of Lee. He was large. Wore red long sleeve shirt with matching pants. He wore a gray mesh over his body for protection. His long spiky hair was held out of his eyes by a bandana with a metal plate on it showing off the village's symbol. Choji, unlike Lee would be happy to stop anytime for a meal. But he is a loyal friend and strong which made him a tough opponent.

"Murmph! Hey Naruto, don't you think we should get back to working on the Academy? I don't want Guy-sensei or Neji on my case." Lee said threw a mouthful of veggie rumen.

"Yeah, Shikamaru is going to use his jutsu to _make _me work. I'd rather chose what work I do. The kind I can do, the easy work."

"It's ok guys. We'll get back to work later. Now its time to ea…" Naruto smiled

"NARUTO!"

Naruto's heart almost stopped in fear. He turned around slowly in time to see Sakura wined for a punch to his head. With her monstrous strength she was a scary opponent, with a bad temper that could switch from happy to livid in a second. Especially when it came to Naruto.

He dodged Sakura by scrabbling over Lee at the last second making Lee's head fly into his rumen. He was breathing heavily out of fear alone. Nothing scared him more then an angry Sakura.

"You knuckle head! Is food all you think about? I should kick you back to the academy." Lee and Choji were snickering at this. "I should do the same to you two too!" Sakura yelled as she spun around. Sakura glared at all three of them, as if thinking of an evil to get them to work. Her red ninja dress was scuffled with dust and cement, which meant she was rebuilding the Academy's walls. They could tell she was in a bad mood and for some reason they couldn't think of what caused her to get so angry. Naruto and Choji were holding their breath, Lee's foot was twitching ready to move incase she decided to punch one of them.

She grunted, "Lee, Guy-sensei said he wants you working on the village entrance with Neji. You're late." Lee stopped twitching and gave his usual salute before disappearing toward the direction of the entrance.

"Man… I wish I had Bushy Brow's speed right now." Naruto whined enviously. He could use a quick escape right now. Sakura heard his remark, "You, Naruto, will be helping Kakashi, me, Shikamaru, and Choji rebuild the walls in the Academy, now come on!" They walked away after paying the bill, which was enormous, and went to the Academy. Everywhere Naruto looked there were people working on repair. Five of the locals were working on cleaning up a wall that had been destroyed when the battles had taken place all over the Hidden Leaf. Since the Academy was destroyed the ninja students that went there were running around performing little chores and tasks. Seeing all these people work while he had been eating made him feel bad.

The work was hard. Kakashi made him do extra work without using his jutsu. The sun was now on it downward descent to meet the horizon. Naruto and the others were just about to leave when Ronzo appeared sweat trickling down his face, but the wasn't the only thing. He was bleeding. "Ronzo! What happened?" Kakashi asked as he ran up to him, Sakura as a medical nin was right behind him. She already her medical pack out.

"Black creatures attacking village entrance. Lee and Neji are in trouble." The words came out in gasps. He blacked out.

Naruto was already running toward the fight. In the distance he could just here the sound of a paper bomb.

**Provisional Clone Encampment on Geonsis…**

Ahsoka sat on the dusty rock that was apart of the dreary environment on the planet. Sand covered everything. It was, after all, a desert planet. She would be surprised if there wasn't dust flying into her face.

Her cloths were dusty, with the occasional oil or what ever liquid came out of the droids. Her orange skin hadn't faired any better, but knowing made her antsy and she kept brushing herself off. Behind her the sound of working came up from the clones loading up empty and unwanted crates, along with hurt clones and broken equipment. A supply ship was on its way with food, water and what they needed most, new troops. Soon they were going to pack up in this area and keep working toward the droid assembly plant twenty clicks north-west from their position. But for now she was enjoying, if not loving, the fleeting peace that would come and go when on a battle torn planet.

Ahsoka was about to let her guard down completely when she felt something. It was dark she could tell that much. Her skin crawled as if it were made of spiders, she looked around to see if she could pinpoint what caused the disturbance in the force. She turned around deciding to go tell her master about this matter, and walked back to camp. If she would have stayed a second longer she would have seen a shadow crawl out of the ground and watched her go.

Some said hi as Ahsoka walked through the rough looking camp. Her master, Anakin Skywalker, was as she could tell just getting back from a briefing with the other masters. He still had a bored look on his face, but he was also concerned about something. Ahsoka ran up to meet him, "Hello Master."

Anakin looked as if her voice hadn't even registered in his brain.

"Uh…Skyguy if you keep walking you'll run into that stack of crates." She said looking ahead of them. It finally registered in his head that his padawan was talking to him.

"Oh. Hi Snips." He said, turning to her. "What's wrong? You look like something's on your mind."

"Master I felt something… a tremor in the force, but when I looked around everything seemed fine."

"Are you sure?" Anakin asked incredulously, but he could tell she was sure of herself. "Then I'll set up security while we're camped, until the supply ship gets in. Then we'll move to the next check point." Ahsoka relaxed a little more. She even sighed inwardly and outwardly, which caught even more of her master's attention.

"It seems that you were more than a little worried about this."

"It was really weird Master, the feeling of coldness swept over me. It seemed to be coming from somewhere close by; I even think that it, whatever it was, was watching me. But it was gone as fast as it came. It had it own consciousness too." She explained.

Anakin nodded his head absorbing the information.

"Rex, I need you to put together a surveillance team. Ahsoka and I have a feeling something is coming. I want updates, and see if you can find the supply ship too." He said into his com-link. _We?_ She mouthed.

"Right away sir." Came a voice from the other side.

It was later in the day and her nerve had calmed down a lot since the tremor in the force. She had scaled one of the cliff walls and was now perched up on one of the rocks. Ahsoka overlooked the sun baked ground below her. In the distance more plateaus and mountains rose from the ground, the wind was whipping up the sand, and the suns where casting huge shadows all around. Ahsoka looked below her to see the make-shift camp. It was like looking at ants. It hit her now just how high up she actually was. It was like floating. Just floating. For a moment there was no ground under her, she was up in the sky looking down on her camp like a search droid. Right now she was far away from the war, from the planet, from anything. Ahsoka closed her eyes; she was at peace but only for a second. Fuoom! Ahsoka's eye's opened instantly. She ran over to the edge of the cliff in time to see their dwindling supplies being engulfed in orange flame; the tent next to it was also being engulfed. The next thing to go was the communications equipment. _We can't call for help now! _Ahsoka thought as she launched herself off the side of the cliff, and hurtled toward the confused chaos on the ground. When she landed she instantly had her green lightsaber engaged. She couldn't see any immediate threat around her but she sensed the same disturbance as before. Only this time it was stronger. Ahsoka went with her gut instinct and ran pass the burning structures and out to the entrance of the camp. Ahsoka gasped. It was sense but it was closer, she looked down to see yellow bug eyes staring at her from the ground.

**The Black Order, England…**

Complete disarray. Allen, was currently on the way to Kuomi's office. Kuomi was head Supervisor at the Black Order, and Allen had to report to him in case of emergencies. This is definitely one of those cases. He had already seen the 'things' that have invaded headquarters. They were small black creatures, but at least they weren't akuma. If they were his cursed eye would have activated by now. That left the question of what where they if not akuma? He didn't have time to dwell on his thoughts as three more of the inky creatures came up from the ground. He activated Crown Clown, his innocence, and tried to make quick work of them but they kept merging with the walls and floor.

"Why? Why can't I hit them!" He yelled out in frustration. "Clown Edge!" Allen thought it was worth a try since nothing seemed to be working, and like everything else he tried it was ineffective against the shadows. Shadows, since they seen to merge with the walls and become shadows it was the perfect name, Allen half smiled at what he was thinking during a fight like this.

"Gouka Kijin! Hi Ban!" A familiar voice yelled. The Shadows were swallowed in a fire snake, not even the one that merged with the wall was spared. The Hi Ban destroyed everything even the walls. "Hey Moyashi, was wondering where you were."

"Lavi!" Allen didn't even mind that Lavi called him that. He was just happy to see him, that and the fact that he'll get him back later.

"Lenalee, Kanda, Kuomi, and Panda Jiji were all waiting for you to arrive so naturally I, being the kind of guy I am, went looking for you. We need to go now though." Lavi extended his hand for Allen to grab. The silver haired youth happily grabbed the other exorcist's hand. Lavi, like any other exorcist, had innocence. His was called Big Hammer Little Hammer. His innocence could size-shift to be the size of a small house or the size of a regular hammer. It could also extend carrying him with it, which is probably what he used to get here. Along with those powers Lavi's innocence could manipulate the aspects of natural by using ban's or seals. "Shin." They began to go downward.

"Lavi, what- what about everyone else? Miranda, Marie, Chaogi, Reever. Are they with the others too?"

He turned his head away form Allen, as if to hide guilt. He braced him self for what he knew Lavi was going to say. "No, Allen. It's just us down there, no one else is left." He stated solemnly. Allen's heart shattered, and already he could feel tears coming to his eyes.

"What do you mean no left?"

"…"

"Lavi, what do you mean no one left!" Allen yelled. Lavi sub-consciously flinched, but kept silent still.

"Danmmit Lavi tell me!" Lavi finally gave up and nodded.

"I was in the library when all this started. I was with a couple of finders when those creatures came in. They went straight for the finders… I …don't know how to describe what happened next." Lavi stopped for a few seconds, collecting his thoughts, and then went on.

"They plunged their claws into the finders' chests but no blood came out, it was like Tyki Mikk's power. Then they started to fade right before me. I tried to reach out to one of them, but I was to late all that was left of the three were glowing hearts." Tears were streaming down Allen's face. He might not have known them but they were apart of the Black Order, his family.

They hit Kuomi's office once they reach that floor. Allen was immediately hit with a big hug from Lenalee.

"Che, finally the Moyashi comes." A blue haired samurai named Kanda huffed. Even though he was trying to hide it, Allen could see that even the unemotional Kanda had been a little worried.

"So this is everyone huh?" A depressed Kuomi said from his desk.

"It would seem so…" Bookman was interrupted by Allen who yelled. "No! There has to be more people out there! We hav'ta go look for them."

"Allen, there is nothing we can do." Lenalee sobbed as she clung to his exorcist uniform. Allen looked around at the regret on his friends faces. His mind was made up now. He might not have been able to save the others, but he was going to save the ones standing before him.

Sadly all thoughts of that happening quickly vanish as did the ceiling and half of the walls. The once intact room was quickly destroyed as half of the room was sucked up into a dark void.

"What the hell!" Lavi yelled as he clung to the remains of a book shelf. Kanda was spitting out profanities, his innocence Mugen, stuck in the ground to keep him from being sucked up. Lenalee was holding on to him with new fervent, as Allen him self was using Clown Crown to hold him to the ground. The wind was immense, and it scattered the pages of unlooked over and unsigned reports and paper work. This is the one time where Kuomi had a good excuse of not looking over his work. Allen looked at his friends. Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee… where are Bookman and Kuomi? Allen looked around through the whirling paper, but couldn't find them.

"No…no…" Allen whispered. Nothing below a yell was audible in the suction of the vortex.

Kanda had stopped swearing and was holding on tight to Mugen. His long blue hair was swirling behind and above him. Lavi was in a similar predicament, except the fact that the book shelf wasn't as sturdy as Mugen. Lavi started to slide.

"SHIT!" Lavi screamed over the drone of the wind.

"Lavi!" Allen yelled as he saw that his fiery red headed friend was lifted off the ground.

"Lavi!" Allen could just hear Lenalee. Allen seriously though he could hear her heart crack as they watched Lavi disappear into the darkness. Kanda was holding on tight, Allen extended Crown Clown and grabbed a hold of him. They weren't going to lose him too. _Crack!_

Allen looked in horror and Lenalee screamed as the ground broke under them. Soon all he saw was the darkness.

**_Fluffy's Notes _**

**Fluffy: So all the characters have been planned out and up next are going to have…**

**Sora (appearing out of no where): I thought this was a kingdom hearts Crossover.**

**Fluffy: It is.**

**Sora: Then where am I?**

**Fluffy: You didn't let my finish. Ahem, as I was saying, up next are going to be the fights between the heartless and the others. I will also introduce Sora and the others. Happy now Sora?**

**Sora: Yep. Oh and Fluffyness-kills does not own any of the characters or worlds seen in this fiction. God knows what would happen if she did.**

**Fluffy: It wouldn't be that bad. **

**Riza (Appearing out of no where polishing her gun.): Review, please. **


	2. Into Darkness

**Abandoned City, Amestris… **

Roy was infuriating. He had been making subtle comments and jokes about his height ever since they left Eastern HQ. He recalled the times when Alphonse had to hold him back from kicking Roy's skinny blue ass. Thirty-four times since then and now. Each time he yelled something along the line of "WHO'S SO SMALL YOU COULD CONFUSE HIM WITH A FREAKEN TODDLER!" then there was another time he yelled, "WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU COULDN'T SEE HIM OVER A SHOE BOX!" Each time his brother let out an exasperated sigh saying, "He didn't say all that Nii-san."

Ed was now walking through the abandoned town. It was definitely abandoned, even though it didn't look like it. All the buildings were still up, "No signs of any struggling." Ed said his thoughts out loud.

"Yeah, by the way it looks now it would be easier to assume that everyone just up and left." Alphonse said. His armor body clanking with every step, he could never sneak up on anyone. He was too loud, but Ed didn't hold it against him. It was Ed's fault anyway, his fault that his brother was stuck inside a suit of armor, not being able to sleep, eat, or even feel the pain when his armor breaks.

"Nii-san you look angry what wrong?"

"I wouldn't worry too much Al it's probably a _small_ thought." Mustang said.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT IF HE WAS STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET HE WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT GETTING RUN OVER!" Ed yelled lunging at his superior officer. Mustang sidestepped out of Edward's path.

"Welcome back to the world of the thinking Fullmetal. I told you enough times all ready that you need to keep focused on the task at hand." Mustang replied with his usual smirk. His ebony black hair standing out greatly in contrast to his pale complexion, and as usual he wore the blue military uniform. Thank god Ed didn't need to wear that flash n' trash. He was happier in red and black anyway.

Riza came back to them, back from the quick sweep she did. "Nothing to report ,sir."

"Hmm." Was all the Colonel could say.

"Wait, so this was all a wild goose chase!" Ed asked, annoyance dripping into his voice.

"Well something must have happened here to make all the people who lived here leave." Alphonese thought.

"Yes and we need to find out what that reason is, we should split up and each search single-handedly." Mustang said.

Everyone nodded, Edward last of them, hating the idea of being split from his brother if it can't be helped.

Hawkeye went of to the east side of the city, Roy the west and Al backtracked to the entrance leaving Edward to go furthering into the abandoned city.

Everything seemed absolutely normal, well for it being an abandoned city and all, as he stalked through the streets.  
"Stupid Colonel Bastard." Ed grumbled.

Then a movement caught his attention, it looked like a shadow traveling across the ground.

'Shit maybe it is them!' Ed thought as he took off after the supposed golem, leading him farther away from his backup. Little known to Edward that this is what the shadow wanted, such a strong heart.

Every time he had thought he had lost its trail, he would catch a glimpse of it going down a different trail, Edward of course new that this thing was probably leading him to a trap, but he was ready to except that if it lead to answers.

He ran into what seemed like a little plaza near the back of the city, where spotted the little black creature waiting for him, with friends, four maybe five other shadowy creatures.

"Well you don't look like the other golems I've seen." He told them as if they could understand, but it was true, what he said. All the other golems he had come across, from the big to the little, all had a crown of runes around their forehead but these creatures had no such crown from alchemy. Plus they looked more buggy then the other kinds he had fought.

They all leapt at him with claws outstretch forcing him to roll out of the way. He turned around and transmuted his right arm into the signature blade and began to hack away at the bugs. Each one would fall back after getting hit and dissipate into darkness, only to be replaced by another, and soon Edward began to get tired.

"Danm! What the hell are you guys anyway?" He yelled as he lunged at another, killing it. He moved to attack another one, but found his feet stuck to the ground. He looked to the ground to see darkness swirling up his legs trapping him to the ground. The monsters moved closer.

"Ed honey, what's wrong? Are you tired of living already, just going to give up?" A voice said as the darkness came up to his hips. The sound of the voice made him struggle to turn around and see her. The owner of that velvety voice that brought tears to his eyes, it just wasn't possible.

Darkness began to fill his sight, and he began to flail his arms reaching out for any ounce of light.

"Please, Edward, find the strength to live." She said as she grabbed Edward's flesh hand. Warm light filled the air around him, the creatures screamed in pain, and before he blacked out Ed said one thing.

"Mom."

**The Village Hidden in the Leaves…**

The sounds of the battle filled his ears as Naruto ran toward the main entrance to village. Along with Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru, and Kakashi, who were right behind him. The village couldn't take anymore battle for the moment, not with most of the Chunin and Jounin hospitalized after Pains attack. What would want to attack the village anyway? They had alliances, albeit shaky ones, with most of the other major villages, so who? The thought that one of them would break the alliance made him mad, and he increased his speed.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled after him.

Naruto soon landed in the entrance court and started cutting down any black creatures that got in his way, he didn't need any other reason to attack them, except that they were attacking his home.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto did the hand signs and soon enough four Naruto clones appeared with him, and they continued to fight. However it didn't take long for his clones to disappear.

"Man, what are theses things." Naruto panted. He heard a poof behind him and spun around to face a disintegrating enemy.

"You need to be more observing idiot." Neji said, apparently the one who had saved him.

"These things are everywhere!"

"Yes but their only strength is in their numbers, other wise they are pretty weak."

"So we just need to keep their numbers down." Kakashi asked as he jumped down next him.

Neji nodded.

"Then let's go!" Naruto yelled as he dashed off in search of more shadow creatures. He had five more confrontations with the creatures before he met up with Lee and his Sensei Might Gai, but something was wrong Lee was injured and unconscious, slung over Gai's shoulder. More creatures moved in on them, but Naruto took care of them with a rensengan.

"Thanks Naruto." Gai said running over to him.

"It's nothing, but what happened to Bushy Brow?" Naruto asked pointing to Lee.

"They attacked him from behind, how shameful they are, youthfulness cut down in its prime." He said tears springing from his eyes.

"Calm down Bushy Brow Senior, Lee's just unconscious." Naruto sweat dropped.

"Hm, then we should get him to the hospital." The green suited man said.

A foosh sound was heard as no less then fifteen small green creatures appeared out of dark voids. Naruto was expecting them to attack and got confused when all they all they did was run around flailing their arms like mad. Though one got to close and was killed by Naruto's kunai, unfortunate for Naruto.

All at once the other fourteen attacked before he could dodge, all lashing at him with powerful armored kicks that sent him flying and landing on the ground twenty feet from his original position.

Gai was busy dodging the thrashing green miniature knights, but having Lee on his back was making it hard for him to move effectively. Gai understanding what had happen with Naruto was trying to avoid killing the creatures, but failed. On instinct he had killed one when it surprised him from behind. The creatures ran and attacked him, making him drop Lee.

"Bushy Brow!" Naruto yelled to his knocked out friend, "Wake up!"

Miraculously he did start to move but that wasn't him coming to, it was wisps of darkness slowly eating his friend's body. Naruto watched with horror written on his face as he saw his friend being consumed and disappearing in front of him, and before he had even thought it through he had jumped into the shadows after Lee.

**Provisional Clone Encampment, Geonsis…**

Ahsoka was having a hard time landing hits on her over sized enemy. The thing, whatever it was, might be huge but it was fast enough to avoid most of her attacks.

"Come on, your fat! How fast can you be?" Ahsoka mumbled, but it apparently heard her, because it pounded its belly and sped at her faster then before. She braced for it lightsaber ready to take most of the blow, when the bulbous monster was thrown to a rocky cliff.

"Ahsoka, are you okay?" Her master asked running up to her side.

"Master, these are the things that made the tremor in the force." Ahsoka said a little out of breath.

"I know I can feel it too now." Anakin said giving the approaching enemy an evil glare. It was the same fat monster from before.

'These things just don't die.' Ahsoka thought. Her master was the first of them to confront it and unlike herself, quickly took care of it.

"I weakened it for you." Ahsoka mumble disappointed in herself.

"Sure you did Snips." Ahsoka surprised that her master had heard her made a mental note to get better at mumbling and whispering.

They began to walk back to the ruined camp when a screech filled the sky. Each Jedi pulled out their lightsaber and scanned the area for the source, but when one was found it was already too late. The monster hit Anakin way with its club like tail and flew back up into the sky. In the, now, night sky it was hard to tell what it looked like, but it was definitely bird like in structure and very large.

The thing swooped down and tried to grab Ahsoka with its claws, but she jumped to the side and slashed at the bird's feet, successively cutting one off. The bird screamed and the disappeared into darkness.

"Master!" Ahsoka yelled as she ran up to a shaky Anakin.

"I'm fine Ahsoka." But proved he was lying when he grunted in pain from just trying to walk.

She gave him a critical glare as they walked back to camp

Ahsoka was now lying down on a new makeshift bed, because her old was destroyed in the explosions, and trying to will herself to sleep but it wasn't coming. That sweet escape of warm blackness was eluding her grasp. After they had made the short walk back to camp Anakin had 'ordered' her to get some rest, and she agreed to if he went to see the medic, which he agreed to.

So here she was just staring at the roof of her tent counting in her head waiting to doze off. She was currently at 33,472 when she felt that same disturbance. It was those creatures again, she jumped up sure that her master had also felt this presence.

But before she could even leave the tent she felt the disturbance again, this time it was…

Ahsoka spun around as fast as she could but it was too late to react, the black bug creature plunged its claws into her chest. She fought to stay conscious, she wanted to live longer than this, she had so much to do she'd give anything. These thoughts and one voice filled her heard as she succumbed to darkness.

"Ahsoka!"

'_Master!'_

**Disney Castle…**

"So the King wants to see us?" The girl of the group asked as they walked through the white halls of a huge castle. She had brown-red hair and blue eyes and was the same height as the brunette boy in the group.

"Yes but we don't know why exactly." Riku said thoughtfully, hand to his chin. Riku was the eldest of the group and had long silver hair accompanied by aquamarine colored eyes.

"Then we should hurry up and find out!" The brunette boy, Sora, replied excitably.

Even though Sora was the second oldest and the Keyblade Master he was often the most childish one of the group. With that said Sora took off, running down the hall toward the throne room, Kairi shook her head and followed after her friend smiling, and Riku just rolled his eyes increasing his pace by a fraction. Unlike his friends he was less eager to see the King, though only by a little. He was more concerned about why the King had summoned them, and only three months after the defeat of Organization XIII.

Sora stood in the huge throne mauling over what the King had said. How could the worlds be in danger _again?_ It was just little while ago that he had personally, along with his friends of course, fought and killed Xemnas returning the worlds to order. However this new group of villains, plus the reoccurring Heartless were threatening to destroy that peace yet again.

"What did you say this group was called?" Kairi asked.

"Blood Cross, they are a collection of villainous hearts from many other worlds but they all seek the same thing. What that is I don't know." King Mickey sighed shaking his head.

"Don't worry Mickey, I'm sure Sora and his friends will figure everything out and stop them!" Minnie, the Queen, comforted him with a smile.

"Yeah you can count on us Your Majesty!" Sora said rocking back and forth in confidence.

"Yeah, don't worry about a thing." Riku said.

Kairi just nodded, and with said they turned around and began to walk out.

"Oh! I almost forgot, Sora, don't be surprised or fearful of enemies you've already faced." Mickey called after them. Sora nodded, although it was easy to tell that he was a little confused but he accepted the warning none the less. The doors to the throne room closed and the Keyblade trio was off on another adventure.

**_Fluffy's Notes_**

**Fluffy: Sorry if this took a little while to come out. My Laptop had a spazz attack and destroyed everything. (Sighs) Anyway I think I was very evil in this chapter, don't you?**

**Edward: Yes you were. HOW THE HELL COULD YOU BRING MY MOTHER BACK TO LIFE?**

**Fluffy: It is all apart of the plot so shut up.**

**Ahsoka: How could you kill me?**

**Fluffy: I did not kill you… now be quiet your dead.**

**Ahsoka:-.-'**

**Sora: Fluffyness_kills does not own any of the characters or worlds seen in this fiction! Though the plot is hers!**

**Allen: Review please! It gets me more food! **


	3. Crossing Destinies

**Realm of Nothingness…**

She had been wandering for over three hours in this bleak, drab, landscape. Everything about this place made her on edge, definitely a place on the darker side of things, but that didn't bother her as much anymore. All she was focused on was finding a way out, if that was at all possible.

She had been walking in one straight direction for two hours and passed the same rock formation at least five times, or she thought it was the same rock, it was hard to tell in the darkness or maybe madness was finally setting in on her.

"Hmm, a new face." Ahsoka nearly had a heart attack, after hours of no sound; she defiantly wasn't expecting a boy's voice to come out of the blue. Well, in this case, darkness.

"Who's there?" The young Togruta yelled in every direction.

"I don't even know your name and you're asking me mine? Not very polite." Said a young boy, maybe fifteen or sixteen, as he stepped out from behind a rather dangerous looking rock structure, he was about 5' 5" with blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. The stranger walked around until he was leaning up against a slanting rock face, a calculating yet amused look never leaving his face.

"I don't know your name so you why should I tell you mine."

The stranger laughed, "True but I never asked for your name."

Ahsoka grunted in annoyance at the thought of this boy out witting her. She's only been talking to the boy for a minute and he was already rubbing her the wrong way.

'I'll avoid talking to him for now, better to study.' Ahsoka thought looking the boy up and down.

He was definitely on the more muscular side even if he looked a little lanky. She could see the toned muscles underneath the black cloak he was wearing. In fact everything the blonde was wearing was black, black tight jeans, black boots, black gloves, every inch of his clothes were black.

The boy in the same way was looking over the strange girl in front of him. She was definitely from a non-human world out there, which explained her orange skin with white markings, blue and white stripped hair. Her body was thin but well muscled, and her fashion sense was a little bizarre.

"You're lost, I can tell, so why don't you follow me? I know this place, well… better then you do at least." He shrugged as he got up and started to walk away. Ahsoka knew that the boy knew she was going to follow him; she had no other choice but to follow him. She got out of the slightly defensive position she had been in for the entire talk, if she could even call it that and followed after his retreating figure.

The boy turned around suddenly and started running at her.

Ahsoka was about to attack him when he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

"Not that way!" he said.

"I thought you said you knew your way around!" Ahsoka yelled at him.

He led her behind an outcropping where they slowed down to a stop and hid.

"I *huff* do, it's just that *huff* that way was blocked by *huff* Heartless!" He panted out.

"Heartless?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, they are creatures born from the darkness in hearts, once that heart is lost to its own darkness; the creatures are born into a form that resembles those people's powers, at least that's what I've deduced."

'Are the heartless the things that attack our camp?' Ahsoka thought.

"Well," the blue-eyed blonde said as he stretched "Looks like we are going to has to take a different route. I don't think they saw me so I doubt they will follow."

'Doubt?' Ahsoka screamed in her heard.

"Now come on, I know two other people who would be happy to see a new face. Oh and by the way, you can call me Roxas."

"I'm Ahsoka." She said as she followed after Roxas.

**Hollow Bastion…**

Sora, after splitting up with Kairi and Riku in search of clues, arrived at Hollow Bastion by personal Gummi Ship. He would have to thank Cid yet again for the present when he saw him. Hollow Bastion was a pretty disheartened place. The houses looked like they were patched together, with beams holding up cream colored walls. The walkways were blue slate cobblestone and in the distance he could see the erratic repair of Hollow Bastion's castle. After looking around for any signs of Heartless he decided that it was best to go ask Leon. He would know what was going on with the worlds.

He ran toward the path that led to the castle figuring that that would be where Leon would be.

He went through the secret wall in Ansem's study that led to Ansem's Computer Room, but to his surprise he just found Cid, pounding away on the keyboard.

"Hey, Cid, is Leon here anywhere?" Sora asked looking around the small room.

"Oh Sora just in time we need your help kiddo." Cid said gazing over his shoulder for just a millisecond before turning back to his work.

Sora walked up behind the old man and peered over him to see what he was working on. He gasped when he saw pixilated pictures of three people on screen. One had brown hair, black pants, black fur lined jacket, and a silver gunblade. Leon. The other two where dressed in the same fashion, both had long blue jackets with silver trimming, the only differences in their appearances was that one had white hair and the others was long past the waist blue hair.

"What up with the freaky pictures?"

"Our newest problem, ya see about two days ago those two (points at the strangers on screen) appeared out of nowhere. They say its cause their world was swallowed up by darkness. Ever since then new problems have been popping up, Leon and those two offered to take a look at this here computer to see if they could find a solution, but when they turned it on a new virus infected it and sucked them into the Space Paranoids. I've been here trying to get them out." Cid pounded yet again on the keys.

Sora 'hmmed' in thought, "Well how about I go in beat the virus and bring them back?"

"That's what I was hoping you would say kiddo." Cid laughed.

Cid punched in the command as Sora stepped into position. The terminal was flickering as the computer processed the command, and soon the center of the terminal shown with a blue light. Sora saluted to Cid as he was being pixilated and transported into Space Paranoids.

**Space Paranoids…**

Allen looked around at the bizarre landscape of yet another new world in search of a way out. Leon had told him not to push that one button, but he hadn't listened and now they were stuck inside a computer. A computer for crying out loud, although Kuomi would be having a field day in here.

He threw a glace back at his companions, Leon and Kanda, wondering how they were holding up with this predicament. The trio had already come across a few groups of Heartless and because of lack of supplies, were tired and had minor wounds.

"There is no end to this place is there?" Allen moaned head down.

"Actually if my guess is correct then we are on the right track to getting out of here." Leon said. "But first we have to get rid of this new virus."

Kanda remain quiet and Allen bobbed his white head.

The group jumped when the overbearing sound of skidding tires reached them. It was more Heartless.

Three Magnum Loaders charged for around the corner, lance like arms forward, ready to pierce them. Allen jump upward successfully clearing the automobile like Heartless, and activated Crown Clown, making a swipe at his attacker.

Kanda, the so far silent samurai, had unsheathed and activated Mugen and was attacking his Magnum Loader. Moving and attacking alike a matador, dodging and swiping at it.

Leon was attacking with his Gunblade and appeared to be more skilled at taking care of these creature then they were. With one quick movement he had cut and destroyed his target and moved to help Allen, who was have a hard time landing a hit on his Heartless. After about five minute backup had came for the heartless in the form of Strafers. These weren't really a problem, except for when they teamed up with each other, like they were doing now.

Five Magnum Loaders and fifteen if not more Strafers were about to attack when a blue neon figure fell from the sky. Allen, surprised by this mysterious person, didn't notice that he was about to get hit until the stranger grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of the way of a Strafers laser blast.

"Sora, was wondering when you'd show up." Leon smirked a little as he cut clean through a Strafer.

"I got here just a while ago, heard what happened to you guys from Cid and decided to save you." Sora said counting out the events on his fingers.

"Hi I'm~" Sora started looking down to where Allen was kneeling beside him, but was cut off by Leon.

"Introductions can wait."

Sora just nodded as he put on a serious face and summoned a key-like weapon out of a flash of light.

Allen stared in amazement, 'Is that key innocence?'

Sora ran forward and started to battle with the horde of Heartless with greater easy then even Leon did. Jumping out of the way of attacks then countering them right away, it was easy for Allen to tell he had been fighting the Heartless for quite a while, and with in the matter of a few minutes he had almost single-handedly defeated half of the enemies. Allen sat there and looked on with admiration at how well the kid handles his weapon.

Sora moved in and out between the Strafers waiting for an opening in the small yellow beings of darkness. Sora smiled as he found that single screw up in the batch and attacked it he hit it with an upper cut and jumped up and bashed it back down with his Keyblade, making a shock wave destroy the surrounding Heartless.

After fifteen more minutes the rest of the heartless were gone, disappearing into darkness as they were killed.

"Hnnn! (Sora stretched) haven't fought like that in awhile!"

"Haven't lost your touch though." Leon said strapping his Gunblade behind his back.

Sora smiled at the compliment and started rocking back and forth, hands behind his head, "Were you expecting anything less from the Keyblade Master?"

Leon only rolled his eyes. Allen and Kanda were hanging back by a pixilated wall and watched the two friend's reunion.

"Hey, Kanda, what do think that blade of his is? It can't be innocence can it, if it was, it would have to be a parasitic-type but it looks to much like an equipment-type, and if it were a parasitic-type it would have to be connected to his body is someway."

Kanda sighed before answering Allen, "Take into account that the shorty over there is probably from another world. If he is then that weapon doesn't have to be innocence, simply a power from another world we haven't heard of." Kanda ended looking extremely annoyed and the white headed exorcist.

"Sheesh! What got you in such a bad mood BaKanda?"

"Che."

While the two were talking/arguing Sora had left his conversation with Leon and started walking over to them. Good thing they noticed before he reached them.

"Heh, sorry back there was probably not the best place to try and introduce myself." Sora started scratching his cheek a little, "Names Sora, nice to meet you."

"Same here, I'm Allen Walker." He said as he extended his hand.

Once they had shook hands Sora turned Kanda expectantly, waiting for him to introduce himself. Kanda just grunted and turned his head away from Sora, so it was up to Allen the mend the situation.

"This is Kanda, don't mind his personality he is not that bad when you get to know him." Then Allen leaned in and spoke into Sora's ear, "Though, even then he is still pretty bad. OW!" (Kanda hit him on the head.)

Sora looked at the two 'friends' fighting between each other, when he noticed that both Allen and Kanda where injured and bleeding.

"Oh hey guys…here!" Sora said as he pulled out two Hi-potions from his Etherspace and handed them to the two exorcists.

Allen took his gratefully, having known about the potions from Leon, a swallowed the stuff down with out a second thought, although he had an acid reflex shortly after. Potions are as bitter as hell. Kanda on the other hand had to force the liquid down his throat, he hated anything that wasn't Soba Noodles, but the outcome was the same as Allen's. Closed wounds and rejuvenated energy.

"We should get going to the main terminal. The faster we get rid of the virus the sooner we get out." Leon said as he began walking away and rounded the corner.

Sora shrugged, "Well he is right."

The two exorcists nodded and the three of them walked off after the Gunblade Wielder.

**Enchanted Dominion…**

Maleficent walked around her castle, her mind thinking over her latest plan on how she would cast all worlds into darkness and under her control. It was just that one thing, that one tick that had stopped her plans before.

"Sora." The Keyblade Master's name rolled off her lips with enough venom to kill ten men.

She hated that one boy so much, his _and_ that Keyblade of his. A Keyblade's wrath releases the hearts captured within the darkness that has taken the form of Heartless and sends them to accumulate into Kingdom Hearts. What she needed was a Keyblade bearer on her side. Yes, the Keyblade is a weapon of light and because of that, its bearer, him or her self, would have to have a pure heart.

But she had already done that once with Riku, why not again? The problem was where and when would she find her subject, one as strong and if possible even more in tune with the darkness?

Or at least as gullible as Riku was.

"Um, a… Maleficent? ... We's has a problem." A shaky voice said behind her.

The green witch rolled her eyes before turning around to face the fat cat known as Pete, "What kind of problem is it?"

"Well…er you's see, I found this feller passed out in front of the castle, and was wonderin' what to do with him." Pete said as he pulled a young boy into the sight of his master. The Boy was tall, probably about as tall as Pete, blazing red hair, and a blue with silver trim outfit. His appearance was definitely other worldly, but that meant that this child's world was destroyed by darkness.

Maleficent was about to dismiss the unconscious boy but caught sight of his hands, or more precisely in his hands.

"He has a Keyblade? How interesting, take him to the spare living quarters and when he wakes up I want to be informed."

Pete nodded as he dragged to limp form away to the west tower, and Maleficent chuckled at her amazing stroke of luck, finally things were going as planned.

**_Fluffy's Notes_**

**Sora: Sorry Fluffy couldn't be here right now so she gave me the job of doing "Fluffy's Notes".**

**Kairi: She gave ****us**** the job of the notes. Anyway (looks at Notepad) says here she wants us to announce her OC contest thing.**

**Ed (Takes note from Kairi and reads): Ok listen up! She wants the name, age, gender, some physical and personal information, weapons or any special skills, and what world you want them to appear on. That means your OC with appear for one or two Chapters then most likely disappear from the story.**

**Sora: The worlds you can choose from are as follows (ahem): Agrabah, Atlantica, Halloween Town, Land of Dragons, Twilight Town, and Olympus Coliseum. **

**Kairi: Well that's about it for now, and remember Fluffyness_kills does not own any of the characters or worlds seen in the Fiction. Bye!**

**Fluffy (hiding behind corner): Heh! They're pretty good at the Notes. Maybe I should be *air quotes* sick more often. See ya soon! **


End file.
